fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma (Chapter)/Script
Chapter 25: Ryoma Opening (Scene begins in the hallways of Castle Shirasagi. Azura is shown standing there, when Corrin comes in running. Then the scene transitions) *'Corrin': *pant...pant...* This is taking too long. Where is he?! If we don't find Ryoma soon, Iago's troops might get to him first. If that happens... *'Azura': I wonder if he went...there. No, that would be too awful... *'Corrin': Azura, if you have any idea where he might be, now's the time to fill me in. *'Azura': *sigh* There's a secret space in front of the throne room. You must pass by it to get to the throne. I can't think of where else he could be. He's likely planning a last stand should we make it that far. *'Corrin': In front of the throne room?! But that's where we're meeting up with the others... If you're right, we won't be able to reach him before regrouping with Father! *'Azura': I know. I'm sorry, but things don't seem to be going our way at the moment. *'Corrin': This can't be happening! If I don't find Ryoma first, they'll kill— *'Iago': Lord/Lady Corrin! Lady Azura! I see you made it here unharmed. *'Corrin': Hello, Iago. *'Iago': We were able to take down the Hoshidans with few Nohrian casualties. All thanks to King Garon's divine strength. *'Corrin': Father...actually fought? *'Iago': He insisted. The Hoshidan soldiers were mere babes compared to his might! Not a single enemy soldier escaped with their life. It was most glorious! How did your troops fare? *'Corrin': It was the same on our end. They were no match for our power. We ran into Princess Hinoka on the way. I took her down without hesitation. Here... Take her weapon as a trophy from my latest conquest. *'Iago': A bloody lance? Hmmm. A compelling case, but I wouldn't say this counts as proof, much less a trophy. Why didn’t you bring us her head instead? *'Corrin': I...had no time for show. We're fighting a war here, Iago. *'Iago': Hmmm. You didn't happen to let the princess escape, now did you? *'Corrin': How dare you! *'Garon': Iago. *'Iago': King Garon! What is it, my liege? *'Garon': That's enough. Or do you intend to discuss this trivial matter all day? Do you truly believe this small matter is more important than conquering Hoshido? *'Iago': No, my king! But if the prince/princess DID allow her to live, it might affect our campaign... *'Garon': Ha! And what exactly could a little mouse like her do against my army? Even if she is alive, it would be all too easy to crush her once Hoshido has fallen. How long do you intend to make me wait over something so trifling? *'Iago': M-my apologies. You are right, as ever. Let us be on our way. *'Garon': Don't fall behind, Corrin. I have my eye on you. *'Corrin': Of course, Father. *'Iago': ... You lucked out this time, Lord/Lady Corrin. But that's just fine. After all, from here on out, your life will be nothing but misery. I hope you're ready to crush the life out of Prince Ryoma... Heh heh heh. (Scene transitions) *'Corrin': Psst... Are we nearing that space you were talking about, Azura? *'Azura': We are. After we pass through here, we'll be in the throne room. *'Corrin': Gods! Is that...Ryoma?! Cutscene: Vs. Ryoma (Ryoma is kneeling in front of a staircase, facing towards the camera. The corridor is illuminated by dimly lit torches) *'Ryoma': You...have done well so far... (He stands on one knee and draws his Raijinto, sending out a shockwave that further fuels the flames) *'Ryoma': But that was just practice. (Ryoma slowly stands up and swings his blade before assuming a battle stance, fire surrounding him as he glares at the player) *'Ryoma': No more games—to the death! (Movie ends) (The scene shows Ryoma facing Corrin, Iago, Xander and Azura) *'Ryoma': So, you made it. That can only mean one thing... The Hoshidan army has fallen. *'Iago': How observant of you, Prince Ryoma. Your troops have been obliterated. Hardly anyone remains. Princess Sakura is our prisoner, and Prince Takumi jumped off the Great Wall in shame. *'Ryoma': ... *'Iago': Oh, I almost forgot... (Iago throws a lance) *'Ryoma': Hinoka's lance... You! I swear, you will pay for this!! *'Iago': Oh, but sadly it wasn't I who killed her. That honor goes to Lord/Lady Corrin. Isn't that right, milord/milady? *'Corrin': Y-yes. It was I. *'Ryoma': WHAT?! You... You killed Hinoka? Our sister?! *'Corrin': ... *'Ryoma': This is madness! Do you really mean to tell me the blood on this lance is Hinoka's?! Answer me, Corrin! ANSWER ME!! *'Corrin': ... It's...it's true. I killed her... I killed Hinoka. *'Ryoma': Gods, no!! (Ryoma runs away from the view of the camera) *'Ryoma': YOU MURDERING FIEND!! (He jumps and swings his sword towards Corrin, but his attack is blocked) *'Corrin': Argh! *'Xander': Corrin! *'Ryoma': Don't you dare try to stop me! This doesn't concern you! *'Xander': Calm yourself, Prince Ryoma. *'Corrin': Ryoma, what are you— *'Ryoma': I will have revenge for my sister! I challenge you to a duel!! I will not rest until I kill you myself, you traitorous scum! When the sun sets on this day, one of us will be dead. No one will get between me and my revenge! *'Corrin': Ryoma... (Scene transitions to the battlefield. Ryoma and Corrin are facing one another in the antechamber. Meanwhile Xander, Leo, Camilla, Elise, Iago and Garon are locked outside) *'Xander': No, I won't allow it! I shall not stand idly by while you attempt to harm my brother/sister. Soldiers! Protect Corrin from this madman at once! *'Iago': Stand down, soldiers. Your assistance will not be necessary. *'Xander': Iago! What is the meaning of this?! *'Iago': If our prince/princess is as strong as you claim, he/she shouldn't need any help. Or are you suggesting Lord/Lady Corrin doesn't have what it takes to win? *'Xander': His/her training is solid. His/Her instincts are true. He/She has all the tools he/she needs to prevail. *'Iago': There you have it. Then there's no reason for us to intervene. Just sit back and enjoy he show, Lord Xander. *'Xander': Scoundrel! The man you would have him/her slay is his/her brother by birth! There's no guarantee his/her divine blade will stay true under such duress! Father! End this! Or will you stand by and watch a prince/princess of Nohr fall? *'Garon': ... *'Xander': Father! *'Iago': It's useless, Lord Xander. King Garon has already approved this inevitable showdown. We are both eager to see how much Lord/Lady Corrin has grown with our own eyes. And if the two end up killing each other... Well, lesson learned. *'Xander': If you think I will stand by and do nothing, you are grievously mistaken! (Saizo and Kagero appear) *'Xander': Hoshidan reinforcements... *'Saizo': Your trail of blood ends here, Nohrians. After our encounter in Mokushu, I had hoped I would never see you again. *'Kagero': On behalf of Lord Ryoma, Saizo and I will not allow you to interfere. we will have our revenge for Lady Hinoka and all the Hoshidan lives you've taken!! *'Xander': You have my attention. Ready your weapons. Brother! Sisters! Let's take these soldiers out and go help Corrin. *'Leo': We're on it. *'Camilla': I will happily kill anyone who gets in the way of saving my precious brother/sister! *'Elise': I'll do my best, Xander! For Corrin! Battle Begins Against Saizo Pre-Battle Defeated Against Kagero Pre-Battle Defeated Against Ryoma Vs. Others Vs. Corrin *'Ryoma': It's time, Corrin. Show me the power you used to slay our sister! Or does the Yato repel at your touch now that your heart and soul are dead? *'Corrin': Ryoma, stop this. I don't want to fight you! I can explain all of this, even Hinoka. Please, listen to me! *'Ryoma': Ha! As though I would allow you to distract me with false remorse. How dare you pretend to be my brother/sister after killing Hinoka! You are nothing to me. Just a filthy coward like the rest of your kingdom. I have said all I wish to say to you. Nothing you can do will sway me. You are no brother/sister of mine, Nohrian prince/princess! Watch as my blade takes back whatever Hoshidan blood remains in you! *'Corrin': Ryoma! No!! Defeated After Battle (Scene shows Corrin and Ryoma in the antechamber) *'Ryoma': Hoshido has fallen. I am a disgrace to my people. Corrin... Kill me. Do it now. Once you do, the war is over. Please...end my suffering and let me join Hinoka. *'Corrin': I can't do that, Ryoma. *'Ryoma': Are you really going to deny me even the mercy of a quick death?! *'Corrin': My brother... To kill you now would not reunite you with Hinoka. I did not kill her Ryoma. She's still alive. *'Ryoma': This must be...a trick of some kind... *'Corrin': It isn't. She and I fought, but I refused to kill her, just as I refuse to kill you. I couldn't do it. It may cost me my life and my mission, but she's too precious to me. I knew Father would not tolerate there being any survivors, so I lied. I made it seem as though she were dead and told her to hide until the war was over. That's why I took her lance as proof. If I had really killed her, don't you think we would have taken her head instead? *'Ryoma': I suppose. But how can I trust you after all you've done?! *'Corrin': I'm sorry, Ryoma. I don't know what else to say. I know you have no good reason to take me at my word, but I swear it's the truth. Sakura and Yukimura were taken prisoner, but at least they're still alive. Takumi fell, but his body is missing, I'm sure he's out there somewhere. I want to save you too, Ryoma. I don't want anyone else to die! Please, Brother! I would rather die than lie to you a moment longer. The truth is that I am not your enemy. All I have done has been for the good of us all. *'Ryoma': Corrin... I... *'Corrin': Quiet! Father is approaching... Let me say all I need to say. I want nothing more than to save you and this kingdom. I promised Hinoka I would. You may hate me, but know that no matter what happens...you'll always be my brother. (Corrin leaves) *'Ryoma': What's this?! I could have sworn I saw the Yato light up for a moment. Could it be? Is he/she telling the truth? I wonder... (Scene transitions) *'Corrin': Father, the battle is over. Hoshido's high prince is at death's door. *'Garon': Well done, my son/daughter. *'Corrin': Thank you, Father. Now it's time to cement that which you have waited so long for. Once you seize the throne, this kingdom will finally belong to Nohr. *'Garon': Yes, but first... I shall bear witness as you kill Prince Ryoma. *'Corrin': ... *'Garon': Are you deaf, child? Kill Prince Ryoma! I forbid anyone else from taking your glory. Deal the final blow yourself. *'Corrin': But, Father! What purpose does it serve? Prince Ryoma can no longer fight. We've won the war! Why not force him to drown in his disgrace rather than needlessly take his life? To watch our king ascend his throne is surely more torturous than death... *'Garon': Foolish boy/girl. Have you learned nothing?! Rebellions are like seeds. One must salt the earth before they sprout. You have uttered those very words yourself. Or was your change of heart a lie? *'Corrin': It wasn't! I just— *'Iago': Oh my, what is the meaning of this? Could it be you lied to your king? If you lied about that, perhaps you lied about Princess Hinoka too... What have you done, Corrin? Have you betrayed Nohr after all? *'Corrin': You're wrong! I have proven my allegiance to Nohr over and over again! *'Iago': Then prove it one last time. Someone as strong as you should have no trouble ending a life in one strike, right? *'Corrin': ... *'Garon': Kill him now. I will not be kept waiting. Do it now or be branded a traitor and condemn yourself and your troops to death. *'Corrin': Father!! *'Ryoma': Corrin... *'Corrin': Ryoma... I... I... (Scene transitions to Ryoma kneeling before Corrin, Xander, Azura and Iago. Then it transitions again) *'Iago': Enough of this! Prince/Princess Corrin is clearly a trai— *'Ryoma': Wait! *'Iago': Hm? *'Ryoma': I know what must be done, and I will not allow a Nohrian to do it for me. I will end this war...my way. *'Iago': What are you talking about? Have you gone mad from despair? *'Corrin': Ryoma? *'Ryoma': Thank you, Corrin. I finally understand. It's all right. Everything will be all right. My beloved brother/sister... *'Corrin': Ryoma, no! Don't! *'Ryoma': I'm counting on you, Corrin. I will...trust you. Good-bye... Cutscene: Samurai's Duty (Ryoma lies on the ground, supporting his weight on Raijinto) *'Ryoma': I cannot fall into the hands of an enemy. So I... (He fiercely thrusts the sword through his abdomen. Electricity starts coursing through his body, while Corrin slowly backs away in horror) *'Ryoma': fulfill a samurai's... (Ryoma continues to speak with a pained expression, sweat dripping off his face) *'Ryoma': final duty! (After a brief struggle, he lets out a battle cry while cutting sideways. Lightning flashes and gushes out of the wound) *'Ryoma': I'm counting on you. (Slowly, he raises his head to get one final look at his sibling, and then collapses. Corrin extends and retracts his/her hand, as if trying to caress the fallen brother) (Movie ends) (Ryoma's body lies in front of Corrin and Azura) *'Corrin': NOOO!! This can't be... Ryoma... *'Azura': Ryoma... My...brother... (Camera switches to Garon and Iago) *'Iago': Hmph! King Garon, do you accept this travesty? Lord/Lady Corrin did not kill the prince as you so clearly commanded! *'Garon': True, but I will accept this victory nonetheless. Prince Ryoma is dead, as is Hoshido. Victory belongs to Nohr. At long last, I am now king of everything and everyone! Mwahahaha! (Garon and Iago are revealed to be behind Corrin and Azura) *'Garon': Heheheheh... MWAHAHAHA!! *'Corrin': No!! (Corrin says as he/she leave the room) *'Azura': Corrin? Where are you going?! Corrin, wait! (Both of them walk away from their brother's corpse, while Garon and Iago observe) *'Iago': Hmph... (Scene transitions) *'Corrin': I can't cry... I must stay strong... If I cry now, Ryoma's sacrifice will have been in vain... I am King Garon's child! A cold, heartless, prince/princess! That is my disguise. I can't falter. I chose to follow my heart, to walk the path of darkness... I am Corrin the traitor! And so I must remain until the bitter end. I must rejoice in the sorrow of my enemies. I must...revel in their deaths. I have no right to cry over Ryoma...over my...my brother... No!! I can't... I mustn't... *sob* WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! Ryoma! Brother!! *sob...sob...* *'Azura': Corrin... *'Corrin': Azura... *sniffle* I couldn't...protect him... I promised Hinoka I'd save him. That we'd all be a family again one day... But it was a lie, just like everything in my life. all I do is hurt the ones I love! *sob* *'Azura': Hush now, Corrin. It's OK. I know you couldn't keep that promise you made to Hinoka... But don't forget about the new promise you made to Ryoma. *'Corrin': A new...promise...? *'Azura': That's right. Remember his last words? He said, "I'm counting on you." That was him entrusting the future of Hoshido to you. Those aren't just empty words from one enemy to another. In the end he realized what you're trying yo achieve and recognized you as his brother/sister. That's why he said what he said...and why he did what he did. *'Corrin': Ryoma... *sob* *'Azura': My brother... He smiled as he died. He smiled just for you. He was proud of you, Corrin. Don't waste his sacrifice. You will fulfill his promise, won't you? His...his dying wish? *'Corrin': *sniffle* Y-you're right. I did make him a promise. And as long as I'm alive, I will keep it. I won't let you down, Ryoma... *'Azura': You've been so strong, Corrin. We're almost at the end. Once King Garon sits on the throne, everyone will learn the truth. We're so close... But for just...just a brief moment... May I...cry with you? *sniffle* Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script